Code Geass: Rivalz of the Student Council
by Bockie
Summary: AU fic where Rivalz is the main character instead of Lelouch, what sort of Geass ability would be granted to Rivalz if he was the one to meet C.C. on that fateful day?
1. Chapter 1

"..What.. What just happened?!" exclaimed Rivalz, during a scuffle after one of his buddy's Lelouch, chass gambling.

He had fallen off of his motorcycle and landed in a truck under the control of presumed terrorists under the Shinjuku ghetto.

"Oh man.. this is bad, I totally need to get outta her--" He tried to say before he his face is greeted with an expertly placed boot to the head.

"In the name of Emperor Charles di Britannia, I hereby place you under arrest!" proclaimed the soldier donned in complete riot gear.

"Wa—wait a minute! I'm just a student, I'm no terrorist! I was here just by accident! I SWEAR! HONEST! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I AM JUST A SECOND-THIRD BANANA OF THE SERIES!"

"What? A student? .. And .. you're a banana?" the soldier said as he continued to hold the bewildered Rivalz to the ground.

At about this time, a large container thought to carry poison gas unleashed, revealing a young woman with long green hair.

"Whoa! What a total babe!" said Rivalz as he wormed out from the grasp of the soldier.

"Not so fast terrorist! .. But what is that woman doing in there? We were told it was poison gas.."

"Soldier! REPORT!" yelled the commanding officer from the distance, as several other soldiers gathered around.

The soldier moved quckly to his commanding officer. "Sir! There was no poison gas in the container.. instead a woman came from ins-"

He was unable to say the last of his sentence as the commander put a bullet directly into his brain.

Rivalz looked on in terror.

"Now, go in and clean up the mess... There's a student inside there, make sure to make it look like the terrorists did it."

"AYE, SIR!" The other soldiers yelled as they moved on towards the wrecked truck.

"Oh man.. am I going to die? There's so much I haven't done yet.. I don't wanna die.. I don't wanna die..." Rivalz ran through his thoughts, thinking that these were his last moments.. then the woman whom spawned from the container, spoke.

"Do you want the power to live? I assume you do.. otherwise.. there's really no plot, and no means to continue on with the story.."

"Of.. of course I want to live!"

"Why do you want to live on? What do you want to accomplish?"

"I want.. I want.. to be THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE SERIES, INSTEAD OF LELOUCH!"

"..Oh.. Well that's kinda odd. But anyways.. If you accept my contract, I'll grant you the Power of the King.. I can't say how it will manifest within you.. but it is a power no other human shall ever posess.."

"OKAY! I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS, MAKE ME SUPERMAN, KTHX!"

The lady sighed and shook her head as she grasped Rivalz hand, "Moon Prism Mag--.. er wait.. I don't think there's words.. so.. uh.. GO GO GEASS!"

After those magic words crossed this witch's lips, Rivalz walked out of the truck, looking to the approaching soldiers.

"Power.. Rank.. Nobility.. class.. I have one of the above, guess what one?" A huge smile grew across his face as the Geass Symbol formed in his right eye.

"Now, I.. Rivalz Cardmonde order you to.. DIE!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds, before the commander decided to speak.

"..Uh.. what? That was kinda sad.. we'll just leave you alone.. good lord.. so sad.."

The soldiers also seemed very sad and just shook their heads in disbelief as they retreated, dragging along their downed comrade.

"..So.. I should know your name.. nice lady."

"You can call me Conniving Cu-- you know, C.C. Works too, but say it as C2 for some reason."

"Alright.. so what do you call this power you have given me, C.C.?"

"It's the Power of the King.. Geass.. The Power of Absolute... pity. Activating it makes everyone around you just feel .. very.. very sorry for you."

"Oh.. well that kinda sucks.. Is that all it can do?"

"Pretty much.."

Rivalz sighed, "I guess it's better than nothing, right?"

"..Only slightly... only slightly.."

"OKAY! Well let's get out of here, shall we?"

"Uh.. I already called a cab, so you just go that by yourself.."

A yellow cab pulls up into the underground of the ghetto, and C.C. Climbs inside.

Rivalz was speechless as she drove away. "Power of absolute.. Pity.. Fantastic!" He jumped up and clicked his heels together as he took the cleverly placed elevator back to the above ground, ready to take on the world with his new power of Absolute pity!

"WATCH OUT, WORLD! RIVALZ IS COMMIN' AT CHA!"


	2. A New Ally Viletta Nu

I had no idea people would love my first chapter so much, so I decided to write up a second chapter!

So yeah, I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters!

* * *

Code Geass: Rivalz of the Student Council Chapter 2

After gaining his new ability of "Absolute Pity" Rivalz was suddenly drawn into a plot he could have never thought of!

The Terrorists continued their attack on the Britannian forces in the Shinjuku ghetto, and poor Rivalz was caught up in the crossfire.

As he tried to make his escape, a Knightmare frame drops down besides him.

"HALT! Put up your hands and don't move!"

Rivalz froze in terror and quickly threw his hands up as ordered.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY.. I'M RIVALZ CARDMONTE, MY STUDENT ID IS IN MY BREAST POCKET, I CAN GET IT FOR YOU.."

The KnightMare opened to reveal a young dark skinned lady, dressed perhaps too scantly for combat for some reason..

"Don't move! I'll come to you and get your ID for you, just keep your hands up!"

Rivalz stood there as ordered, as the strange woman walked over to him. He shivered with fear, thinking he was going to be killed at any moment by this woman.

At that moment, Rivalz opened his eyes and activated his Geass!

"So.. Rivalz, wasn't it? .. You.. you.. don't have a breast pocket on your jacket.. that's just.. oh my god.. Here, take my KnightMare key and the code is 86753091337. Just please.. take it!"

She said, handing over the key to young Rivalz.

"..Are.. are.. are you serious?" He said, trembling with the key in his hand "But.. I don't know how to pilot a Knightmare..."

The woman slapped her forehead "OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SO PITIFUL." She dropped to her knees and began to weep, "Poor Rivalz.. I'm Viletta Nu.. An Elite Britannian KnightMare pilot.. I'll pilot this knightmare for you, to get you out of harms way.. cause.. oh my god.. so pitiful.."

Rivalz thought for a moment, scratching his chin. "You know.. I normally would say no to something this odd, buuuuuuutt... Okay, I'll allow you to pilot this KnightMare for me.."

Viletta looked up to him, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I have to help you out as much as I can.. just so.. pitifull.."

He looked up at the sky above, "ALSO! I would like you to teach me how to talk to women! You see.. I'm love with my class president but she doesn't like me in that way.. How could I get her to be interested in me, Villetta?"

She stood up, still wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes, "If I were you.. I'd play the pity card.. Hell, even I would toss you a pity lay if you wanted it, and I'm smokin' hot! "

He rubbed his chin and wondered once more, _With this power I have now.. I could do anything I wanted.. Everyone feels so sorry for me, they give in to all my demands.. even demands I don't know that I have! I could take over the world.. yeah.. I could be EMPEROR RIVALZ! I like the sound of that! Milly could be my Empress! And Shirley! And Nin--.. well, I bet she will end up being a lesbian for a princess, and having a 13 second masturbation scene on like.. Episode 7 or something like that.. yeah.. that's hot.._

"EMPEROR RIVALZ CARDMONTE!" Rivalz busted out laughing, holding his hands at his hips as his plans for world domination began!

Viletta watched him stand there for over 15 minutes with his inner monologue. "Wow.. your brain is messed up too? Poor thing.."She shook her head in disdain at his comedical actions. "Well.. I guess I had more speaking roles than C.C. Did in this fanfiction! Score one for Britannia!"

With his power of Absolute Pity, there is nothing to stop him!

Does his Geass have a weakness?

Will he get a fanservicy upskirt shot on Viletta? 

WILL THE NAME "EMPEROR RIVALZ CARDMONTE" ENVOKE FEAR IN HIS ENEMIES?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BA--.. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF CODE GEASS: RIVALZ OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL.

NEXT TIME ON CODE GEASS: RIVALZ OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL:

yes, maybe, and no.


	3. JERMIAH GOTWALD

Code Geass: Rivals of the Student Council Chapter 3 "JERAMIAH GOTWALD!"

Here is a long overdue next chapter for my silly fanfic. ENJOY!

I don't own Code Geass, or any of the ideas/characters. :)

* * *

After the newly formed duo (Rivals, and Viletta) escaped from the Shinjuku war zone, the resistance group was wiped out completely. As they traveled via Knightmare Frame on the interstate during rush hour, they got to know each other better. Aw yeah.

Rivals, looking out the window. "Wow, I didn't know Japan had Interstates!"

Viletta hid her face as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, still under the effect of Rival's Geass of Absolute Pity. "They.. they just added them yesterday... _oh god.. *sniff*_.."

"You know, Viletta, this team up is a good idea. Together we can take on the world!" He looked to her with stars in his eyes, "You could very well be my queen.. if you accept my proposal, my dear.." he said with a grin.

Viletta nodded slowly, fighting the shake her head wanted to do. "Of course.. Emperor Rivals.. it'll be.. great.. ye..---"

The progress of the Knightmare frame was halted on the interstate, another Knightmare has intercepted it en route to the future!

"HALT! IT IS I, JERAMIAH GOTWALD! IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!" The man exclaimed via the PA system on the Knightmare.

Rivals gritted his teeth together, "Wow, 3 chapters and two Sailor Moon references already? What's next, a Naruto one? Sheesh."

"IT IS STILL I, JERAMIAH GOTWALD! BELIEVE IT!" echoed over the PA system once more.

Viletta took evasive action, weaving around the obstruction of Jeramiah's Knightmare. "No one will stand in my way, not even you, Jeramiah Gotwald!"

"OH NO YOU WON'T! I, JERAMIAH GOTWALD, WILL NOT LET YOU PASS!"

What ensues is a battle, a visual feast for the eyes for all onlookers, but in written form it wouldn't be very exciting, trust me.

The two combatants' Knightmares were out of commission from the lengthy battle. Viletta stood in front of Jerimah Gotwald, keeping him away from Rivals.

"Why did you run from the battle, Viletta? I, JERAMIAH GOTWALD, was worried about you!"

"I ran because.." Viletta clutched the lapel of her uniform. "There is something I must protect! It is my ninja way! Dattebayo!"

Rivals put his hand on Viletta's shoulder, and pulled her back gently as he walked into the foreground. "That's enough Naruto references for this chapter, Viletta.. But anywhos.. what's your name again fella?"

"MY NAME IS JERAMIAH GOTWALD! I, JERAMIAH GOTWALD SUGGEST YOU REMEMBER IT, LITTLE MAN!" Jeramiah boasted.

"Little man? LITTLE MAN?!" Rivals huffed, "My name is.. what? My name is, huh? My name is DIGGY DIGGY SLIM SHA.. RIVAL CARDMONTE! You betta believe it! And no, that wasn't meant as a Naruto reference."

Jeramiah and Viletta looked puzzled, "The hell is the Nayrootoh?" insert head tilt with big question mark on top of their heads.

"Anyway.. I think you're going to let us you.. You wouldn't want the people to know about.. you know.." Rivals said with a wink.

Jeramiah looked to him with a puzzled look on his face, "I, JERAMIAH GOTWALD, don't understand what you mean.. Know about what?"

"You knoowww..... Do I really have to say it?" Rivals leaned in to Jeramiah and whispered... "..Apples..."

Jeramiah's face lit up, "OH NO! I, JERAMIAH GOTWALD, CANNOT HAVE THAT SECRET ESCAPE! HOW EVER DID YOU KNOW OF MY GAY PORN NAME?!?! I, JERAMIAH GOTWALD, WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

"Yeah.. How do you know that, Rivals?" Viletta looked to him for an answer.

".... uh.. Wait, a second.. Hey look at this!" Rivals activated his Geass once more! "I, Rival Cardmonte demand your pity!" The Geass Swoosh flies into Jeramiah's eye, changing his brain.. alignment thing.

"OH MY! I, JERAMIAH GOTWALD, AM SENSITIVE TO YOUR PLIGHT!" He says at the top of his lungs, shortly after he pulls a pistol from his belt and shoots Rivals in the right shoulder.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME?!?!" Rivals screamed in agony.

"I told you, Rivals.. Only I, JERAMIAH GOTWALD, would be the one to finally write your name in the Deathnote.."

"Uh.. what? Deathnote? I really have no idea what is going on anymore.. sigh.. But anyways. Here you go." Viletta bends over and checks on the status of Rivals.

"Augh.. So what the hell, man? Why did you shoot me?!" Rivals said in pain, as he was helped to his feet by Viletta.

"I, JERAMIAH GOTWALD, WAS SHOT BY MY FATHER WHEN I WAS BUT A LAD, AND LOOK HOW GREAT I, JERAMIAH GOTWALD, HAVE TURNED OUT FANTASTIC!" He waved his pistol around haphazardly, firing off a few shots into the crowd of people that gathered around from the ruckus of the earlier Knightmare battle.

Rivals looked on in horror, seeing the innocent people being gunned down for no reason, "Why.. Why.. WHY DID YOU KILL THOSE PEOPLE?" He looked onto Jeramiah, righteous fury burning in his eyes.

"I, JERMIAH GOTWALD, NEED NO RHYME OR REASON TO MY ACTIONS! THERE ARE NO REP---" Jermiah's speech was halted as he was shot down in a hail of gunfire.

Both Rivals and Viletta looked to the fallen Jeramiah.. then up to see who had fired those lethal rounds..

There was a long stretching shadow looming over the duo… right before they catch a glimpse of the figure's face, it begins to speak.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia forces his ideology upon you! This world is made of… LOVE AND PEACE!" The figure, announcing his identity strikes a pose, performing the 'love and peace' hand sign from Trigun (google it).

The Geass swoosh flies into both Rivals and Viletta's eyes, they then strike the same pose! The three stand next to each other and chant "LOVE AND PEACE!" over and over again.

NEXT TIME ON CODE GEASS: RIVALS OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL.

WE FIND OUT WHY I KEPT TYPING "RIVALS" INSTEAD OF "RIVALZ".

WHY IS LELOUCH UPSTAGING RIVALS IN THIS FANFIC, BASED ON RIVALS?

WHY DID IT TAKE ME A YEAR TO UPDATE THIS SILLY THING?

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER "ANOTHER GEASS?!" COMING SOON.. OR NOT SOON, WHENEVER I GET BORED OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT AGAIN!


End file.
